1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a foldable display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, there has been a growing interest in the development of flexible displays where the display panel can be bent. These displays can be provided in a folded or curved form so as to be used in many different applications. They include a display element provided on a flexible substrate.
The flexible display can be implemented as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), and an electrophoretic display (EPD) and the like. Among these, the OLED display has high flexibility because it can be manufactured to have a thin film laminated structure, and thus the OLED display has been drawing attention as the display technology of choice.
The flexible display can be designed as a rollable display where the display panel can be rolled depending on the bendability, a foldable display where the display panel can be folded like paper, and a stretchable display where the display panel can be stretched and contracted to adjust the size.
Among these, the foldable display is easy to carry around when folded and can realize a large sized screen when spread, and thus has drawn attention as the next generation larger screen display device.